Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from all the playable characters in ''Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds''. TEAM CLARENT PROJECT Faction Siegmar Azurmann * (Intro): "I wouldn't get serious if I were you." * (Intro Vs Vanessa): "Think your magic can defeat me?" * (Intro Vs Kiyo): "Bring it!" * (Intro Vs Adelheid): "Different scenario, same story." * (Intro Vs Semiramis): "You ready for this Sem?" * (Intro Vs Astolpho): "Oh, I'm 'so' going to enjoy this!" * (Intro Vs Siegmar Umbra): "I'm ready for you, douchebag!" * (Intro Vs Tlalli Demon): "Come on then, Try and end me!" * (Taunt): "You can give up now while you have the chance." * (Taunt Vs Adelheid): "What's wrong Lioness? You're not chickening out are you?" * (Taunt Vs Semiramis): "Not bad Sem, not bad at all." * (Win 1): "See? I did warn you." * (Win 2): "Just be glad this wasn't overkill." * (Win Fallen One Enhance): "Nrrgh! That.......was dangerous..." * (Win Vs Vanessa): "I guess not." * (Win Vs Kiyo): "My win." * (Win Vs Adelheid): "Chalk that one up for me" * (Win Vs Semiramis): "You okay Sem?" * (Victory 1): "It's not that you were weak, it was unfortunate that I was your opponent." * (Victory 2): ''"I don't think you can handle any more now. See ya."'' * (Victory 3): ''"I've fought tougher opponents with more backbone compared to you."'' * (Victory Vs Siegmar): "Lemme guess; that damn Alp put you up to this didn't he?" * (Victory Vs Villain): "Why is it that everytime we fight, we go too far and destroy everything around us?" * (Victory Vs Nate): "Until we meet again friend" * (Victory Vs Adelheid): "I'm ready for another battle with you anytime, but you should lick your wounds first before you do." * (Victory Vs Astolpho): "Consider this payback for all the humliliation you put me through." * (Victory Vs Semiramis): "Sorry Sem, I'll make it up to you when this is over." * (Victory Vs Siegmar Umbra): "Don't think you'll take full control of me ''that easy!'"'' * '''(Victory Vs Vanessa): "You're pretty unique for a magician, but thanks to Sem I have a good record with how to deal with people like you." * (Victory Vs Kali Chrome): "You got attitude and the power to back it up. I like that." * (Victory Vs Kiyo): "The only one who gets to decide when and how I die, is me." * (Victory Vs Godfried): "You've just realized what my sword can do to you 'now?"'' * '''(Victory Vs Kira): "Dumbass..." * (Victory Vs Tlalli Demon): "I shouldn't be surprised, whoever caused this mess would've attracted this Monstrum here." Villain *'(Intro)': "Witness the fury of the Manslayer of Chaos!" *'(Intro Vs Damien Close)': "I've found you asshole!" *'(Intro Vs Keith Laurent)': "You looking for something?" *'(Intro Vs Kain)': "Get out of my way." *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "Well shit." *'(Taunt)': "You can't run from what you started." *'(Taunt Vs Damien)': "Is that all you have?" *'(Win 1)': "What? Can't get up?" *'(Win 2)': "You should've known better" *'(Win - Vs Damien)': "Had enough yet asswipe?" *'(Victory 1)': "I hope you've learned to never pick a fight with me again." *'(Victory 2)': "It was your own fault this happened." *'(Victory 3)': "I'm use to fighting one-sided slugfests, so this was nothing." *'(Victory Vs Villain)': ".......Seriously?" *'(Victory Vs Siegmar/Siegmar Umbra)': "Sometimes, beating the crap out of each other for the sake of doing so feels good. That's what I've learned from battling you." *'(Victory Vs Damien)': "Hope you've had fun Damien, coz I'm ending this party of yours now!" *'(Victory Vs Keith Laurent)': "Arrogant sonuva......Well, it doesn't matter now since I've given you a beating you won't soon forget." *'(Victory Vs Joker)': "Well this is a first, neither of us can kill the other. There's no point in this battle anymore." *'(Victory Vs Kain)': "That's what you get for pissing me off." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "For something that was tough, this was satisfying." Nate Edwards *'(Intro)': "Lets get this started!" *'(Intro Vs Violet)': "You...you're going to 'REALLY' enjoy this aren't you?" *'(Intro Vs Tristan)': "Long time no see Mr. Wizard." *'(Intro Vs Ninus)': "Get ready to suffer my wrath Ninus!" *'(Intro Vs Vlad)': "If you insist on it buddy. Just don't assume that you'll win this fight." *'(Intro Vs Eiji)': "Its going to take more than what you have to bring me down. Just thought I'd warn you about that." *'(Intro Vs Dawn/Godfried)': "I've got orders to 'end' you. Any last words?" *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "This...is going to suck." *'(Taunt)': "I'm losing my motivation here." *'(Taunt Vs Violet)': "V-V-Violet...!" *'(Taunt Vs Tristan)': "I hope you're not seeing this as a game here." *'(Taunt Vs Ninus)': "What are you waiting for you prick?" *'(Taunt Vs Vlad)': "I hope you're ready for this!" *'(Taunt Vs Eiji)': "Don't hold back!" *'(Win 1)': "Sorry, but I need you to stay down." *'(Win 2)': "And that's a wrap." *'(Win Tantibus Modum)': "Sorry, but you brought this on yourself." *'(Win Vs Violet)': "Are you...are you satisfied now?" *'(Win Vs Ninus)': "Begone loser!" *'(Win Vs Vlad)': "You still want to keep going?" *'(Win Vs Eiji)': "See what I mean?" *'(Victory 1)': "Now if you'll excuse, there's something I need to do. Later" *'(Victory 2)': "Unless you want to disgrace yourself even more, don't call what we just did a fight." *'(Victory 3)': "Try not to get worked that you just lost, it's not like there was anything you could do to prevent it from happening." *'(Victory Vs Nate)': "Appearances aren't always everything, I suggest you stop this cosplay unless you want my enemies to assume you're me." *'(Victory Vs Violet)': "Violet, I know how much you're into your ryona, it's just...well...um...why did you want to do it in front of people?" *'(Victory Vs Siegmar)': "Well...that was a thing. So how about it friend, pizza on me?" *'(Victory Vs Tristan)': "Your calculations and cunning isn't going to get you far in battle if you don't have the power to back it up. I'm telling you this because I know you're more capable than you've just shown." *'(Victory Vs Ninus)': "Just you wait Ninus. As soon as I get stronger, I'll make you beg for euthanasia." *'(Victory Vs Vlad)': "You may be better at speed buddy, but I surpass you at every other category. Not to mention, your arrogance also serves as a hubris." *'(Victory Vs Balder)': "Heh...That was a pretty enjoyable fight. Its too bad though because it appears like you've reached your limit." *'(Victory Vs Eliza)': "I know how you feel lady. I remember feeling the same thing about life like you do now. I used to think that reality was nothing more than a cruel, hopeless piece of borrowed time. It was after I witnessed a revelation did my concept of life change, though my 'salvation' wasn't what I imagined it to be. What I'm basically saying to you here is this: There 'is' such a thing called hope." *'(Victory Vs Eiji)': "You need to work on your personality, you're not the only one whose suffered at the hands of others. If you want vengeance that badly, you need to be prepared for it physically and mentally." *'(Victory Vs Dawn/Godfried)': "Maybe I shouldn't feel bad about what I am, coz at least I know that you're just as vile a monster than I could ever be." *'(Victory Vs Kira)': "I don't know how I know this, but for some reason I feel like I've just done the world a huge favor." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "There was no way I could ever fall to this thing!" Yoshitsune Minamoto Sooooon Liao Hua Sooooon Yūki the Coyote Sooooon Violet *'(Intro)': "Are you ready to get up close and personal?" *'(Intro Vs Nate)': "I know you're excited about this my darling ♥" *'(Intro Vs Ninus)': "I will never become your wife!" *'(Intro Vs Twilight)': "Let us see who is truly the angel of the night shall we?" *'(Intro Vs Godfried)': "....Pitiful." *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "No matter what, for Nate's sake I must survive." *'(Taunt)': "What's wrong? Don't be holding nothing back~" *'(Taunt Vs Nate)': "*moan*...You're getting me all excited~ ♥" *'(Taunt Vs Ninus)': "Why don't you give up already." *'(Taunt Vs Twilight)': "Hehehe...I'm rather enjoying my time playing with you." *'(Taunt Vs Godfried)': "I really don't like you." *'(Win 1)': "Thank you for the pleasurable experience ♥" *'(Win 2)': "Don't be angry now~" *'(Win Vs Nate)': "Is that enough fun for you darling?" *'(Win Vs Ninus)': "As if ''you ''would ever satisfy me creature." *'(Win Vs Twilight)': "Shall we go another round my dear vampiress?" *'(Win Vs Godfried)': "Hmph!...This was hardly even worth my time." *'(Victory 1)': "Mmmm....That was fun. I hope I've left a vision of me inside your mind. Vale♪''"'' *'(Victory 2)': "Is that all you have? Hmph...Talk about unsatisfying." *'(Victory 3)': "Oh my, you appear to be enraged at my antics~ Well, it's not like winning or losing mattered, just as long as I get a thrill in seeing you that way ''♥"'' *'(Victory Vs Violet)': "Now then, care to explain why you look exactly like me?" *'(Victory Vs Nate)': "Ahhh~♥ Oh Nate...thank you...I feel like...I'm in paradise right now~" *'(Victory Vs Semiramis)': "Phew...Not too bad my dark elf companion. Now that that's out of the way, shall we now converse on the 'topic' the two of us enjoy discussing about?" *'(Victory Vs Ninus)': "Nate is the only man for me. And that is the choice you will never take away Ninus!" *'(Victory Vs Twilight)': "So the rumours about you are true. Indeed, this dance of ours was quite the experience. Vale for now my vampiric princess, I hope we meet again." *'(Victory Vs Godfried)': "You have no right to even lay a finger on the Lilith! Not when its guardian lover is protecting her. Oh didn't you know? She has a guardian, one you don't want to be enemies with." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "So that...was a Tlalli Demon. I now understand everything Semiramis told me about them." Tristan Newbury *'(Intro)': "So then, shall we begin?" *'(Intro - Vs Vanessa)': "Does she carry a halberd too?" Adelheid Weisslöwe *'(Intro)': "I am Adelheid of the Valkyrie Knights, prepare yourself!" *'(Intro - Vs Valeria)': "Let us see, whose resolution is better." *'(Intro - Vs Yuko)': "Bounty hunter, you face the one they call the White Lioness!" *'(Intro - Vs Siegmar)': "Time to embrace the cold Azurmann!" *'(Intro - Vs Yoshitsune)': "Hehe...Lets us have an honorable fight Sir samurai." *'(Intro - Vs Liao Hua)': "Your conviction or my determination, let us see which is superior." *'(Intro - Vs Kureha)': "I know of your devotion well, shall we begin Kureha?" *'(Intro - Vs Ninus/Vlad/Dawn/Godfried)': "Vile creature, taste the steel of Schneesturm!" *'(Intro - Vs Siegmar Umbra)': "Azurmann.....I will put you out of your misery." *'(Intro - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "My resolve as a Valkyrie Knight will never break before you, giant beast!" *'(Taunt)': "Show me your determination." *'(Taunt - Vs Siegmar)': "You're not giving up are you Azurmann?" *'(Win 1)': "You have witnessed the power of a Valkyrie Knight." *'(Win 2)': "I'll remember the resolve you've shown." *'(Win - Valkyrie Force)': "This is the core of my unwavering spirit!" *'(Win - Vs Siegmar)': "Victory is mine Azurmann!" *'(Win - Vs Ninus/Vlad/Dawn/Godfried)': "Another monster has fallen to my blade!" *'(Win - Vs Valeria)': "Remember my strength and resolve." *'(Win - Vs Yuko)': "You have seen how I fight." *'(Victory 1)': "A splendid bout, though it is my unwavering faith and strength as a Valkyrie Knight that has prevailed today." *'(Victory 2)': "Do not be ashamed of your loss, I have seen that you too carry a determination in your heart." *'(Victory 3)': "I will not waver in the face of despair, that is a promise I've made as a Valkyrie Knight." *'(Victory - Vs Adelheid)': "For a moment, I mistook you for some kind of Doppelgänger Monstrum, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Why are you dressed like me anyway? Are you...one of those secret admirers of mine Ordella keeps going on about?" *'(Victory - Vs Siegmar)': "Today is my victory Azurmann. You may be a powerful foe, but know that I will never make things easy for you. As a knight, I hope you remember that well." *'(Victory - Vs Ninus/Vlad/Dawn/Godfried)': "No evil shall prevail against a Valkyrie Knight!" *'(Victory - Vs Siegmar Umbra)': "Azu- No...Siegmar, may you rest in peace." *'(Victory - Vs Valeria)': "This battle was unfair because I was carrying a weapon you say? My apologies but where I am from, carrying a weapon is an essential for one's survivability. If you came across the Monstrum, you will surely understand my words more clearly." *'(Victory - Vs Yuko)': "This might come as an insult to your powers, but I've fought a treacherous enemy numerous times whose own brand of thunder and lightning I have been on the recieving end of. Compared to hers, your lightning is tolerable at best. It's a shameful thing to say and I apologize, but it is something I'm unable to lie about either." *'(Victory - Vs Twilight)': "A vampire you may be, I can feel the determination to do good within you. I once knew a fellow knight like that, and I respected her for the wish she fought and died for. Do not give up your on your dream my lady, and know that I wish you good luck." *'(Victory - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I dedicate this victory to those who died fighting this titan." Kureha Sooooon Astolpho Le Chariot *'(Intro)': "Ready or noooooot♪ Astolpho is here!" '' Semiramis *(Intro): ''"???" *(Intro Vs Siegmar): "???" *(Intro Vs Enkohime): "???" *(Intro Vs Violet): "???" *(Taunt): "???" *(Taunt Vs Siegmar): "???" *(Taunt Vs Violet): "???" *(Win 1): "???" *(Win 2): "???" *(Win Vs Siegmar): "???" *(Win Vs Violet): "???" *(Victory 1): "???" *(Victory 2): "???" *(Victory 3): "???" *(Victory Vs Siegmar): "???" *(Victory Vs Enkohime): "???" *(Victory Vs Violet): "???" *(Victory Vs Vanessa): "???" Enkohime *'(Intro)': "Are prepared to feel the heat from this beautiful fox?" *'(Intro Vs Kureha)': "Let the 1,378th battle for Daimyo-sama's heart begin!"" *'(Intro Vs Semiramis)': "My love for Daimyo-sama will prevail you poisonous majo!" *'(Intro Vs Alexa)': "Hohohoho....Prepare yourself dear, for you will see why they call me the Fire Princess." *'(Intro Vs Risa)': "Fufufufu....Allow me to show you whose flame ignites brighter." *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "For Daimyo-sama, I will not lose!" *'(Taunt)': "My aren't we cheeky." *'(Taunt Vs Kureha)': "What are you waiting for my rival?" *'(Win 1)': "Victory is mine!" *'(Win 2)': "Hot enough for you?" *'(Win Kasai Chisei)': "With these majestic, ancient flames of the heavens, I have administered judgement upon you." *'(Win Vs Kureha)': "Mwahahahaha! Victory is mine Kureha!" *'(Win Vs Alexa)': "???" *'(Win Vs Risa)': "???" *'(Victory 1)': "???" *'(Victory 2)': "???" *'(Victory 3)': "???" *'(Victory Vs Enkohime)': "Where do you get the idea of looking like me?! You think this gives you the opportunity to win my Daimyo-sama's love? I oughta punish you for you for your idiocy!" *'(Victory Vs Kureha)': "No matter who wins or loses, in the end I will be the one Daimyo-sama chooses to be his wife!" *'(Victory Vs Semiramis)': "YES! I dedicate this victory to my one and only Daimyo-sama!" *'(Victory Vs Alexa)': "A flames of a phoenix has no chance against the ancient fire bestowed to me from the heavens themselves!" *'(Victory Vs Risa)': "Your usage of fire and not to mention your fighting skills were all too easy to read for beautiful watashi. But don't worry, from this day forward, I shall be generous and teach you how to use those flames with elegance and grace. So come with me my stu- Uh, why are you looking at my tail with such a moe expression?" *'(Victory Vs Spunky)': ".....I'm going to overcook you, you annoying little creature ''♥"'' *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "???" Ninus Sooooon Damien Close *'(Intro)': "Come, I shall put you to the sword." * Siegmar Umbra Sooooon IN-VERSE Faction Vanessa Luxaloss *'(Intro)': "I am always ready for a fight." *'(Intro Vs Siegmar)': "I am very sure, as long as the wind is with me!" *'(Intro Vs Kiyo)': "Those eyes hide sadness... They must be helped." *'(Intro Vs Valeria)': "If I was Emily, you would be arrested, but its me this time." *'(Intro Vs Einsteintin)': "Let's end this brawl once and for all, Mad Scientist!" *'(Intro Vs Tristan)': "Can I tell you that your wife's sport reminds me of Sylvia's?"''' *'(Intro Vs Kali Chrome)': "Let's see why you are the leader of the eleven Cardinals!" *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "This is the time, the time that I must set my biggest challenge!" *'(Taunt)': "Is that what you got? You are holding back it seems." *'(Taunt Vs Einsteintin)': "What is your reason for trying to conquer the world?" *'(Taunt Vs Valeria)': "Human, Monster, Whenever you are, you are quite strong." *'(Win 1)': "I saved the day again." *'(Win 2)': "You weren't using you full power it seems..." *'(Win Eteria The Sapphire)': "You were amazing... But light will always win!" *'(Win Vs Siegmar)': "Arrogance costed your victory." *'(Win Vs Kiyo)': "Those weapons were too sharp!" *'(Win Vs Einsteintin)': "You'll never harm people ever again!" *'(Win Vs Kali Chrome)': "You are quite, strange for being me from another dimension..." *'(Victory 1):' "I didn't fought at my maximum to be honest..." *'(Victory 2): '"The wind blows at my favor every time, even in a storm." *'(Victory 3): '"This butterfly will be only defeated if the opponent fought with all its power." *'(Victory Vs Vanessa)': "Are you Kali or another clone of me?! This gonna be Cheerleaders team of me!" *'(Victory Vs Valeria)': "You talked to me about seeking gray areas right? I think I should talk with Emily." *'(Victory Vs Karen)': "I hope you will get strong, you were hard to deal with...!" *'(Victory Vs Einsteintin)': "Another victory for me. Justice and goodness will prevail!" *'(Victory Vs Alexa)': "I hope those flames will never stop burning." *'(Victory Vs Vlad)': "You have kindness in your heart, but stop being prideful in excess!" *'(Victory Vs Kali Chrome)': "I think we are equal, just you didn't show too much." *'(Victory Vs Siegmar)': "You are strong, but sadly, your impulsiveness did not help too much." *'(Victory Vs Siegmar Umbra)': "My wind did harm you indeed, but I can't kill you." *'(Victory Vs Kiyo)': "Sorry, but the only way this butterfly can die, is when I fully stop fighting for good..." *'(Victory Vs Damien)': "Evil will never prevail, especially bad guys like you!"''' *'(Victory Vs Kira)': "You have fallen too much..." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I fought a god before, so this was pretty challenging too!" Valeria Lindbergh *'(Intro)': "I saved the world once, but I can't save myself forever." *'(Intro Vs Weapon Fighters)': "Fight with your fists instead you cheaters!" *'(Intro Vs Adelheid)': "Another sermon class? I am done with the Guardians already." *'(Intro Vs Yuko)': "Guess what? I am the one with that huge bount now..." *'(Intro Vs Claude)': "Okay big bro, don't be sissy, and fight if you are a macho!" *'(Intro Vs Vanessa)': "Your concept of justice is as abstract as magic. Never change, Butterfly." *'(Intro Vs Joker)': "Jester. Life is boring if we don't move." *'(Intro Vs Balder)': "Okay son, try to land a hit." *'(Intro Vs Kali Chrome)': "You deserve more points for following the right path. " *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "That thing isn't as terrible as having a bunch of clones..." *'(Taunt)': "Come on, idiot." *'(Taunt Vs Claude)': "You are not showing your full strength, big bro." *'(Taunt Vs Heroic Characters)': "Heroism is just as a joke as this fight..." *'(Taunt Vs Vanessa)': "You are not bad, little butterfly." *'(Win 1)': "My path of the Warrior will never end." *'(Win 2)': "You will never understand who I am." *'(Win Vs Valeria)': "This clone is just as bad as me without sleepin'." *'(Win Vs Adelheid)': "I'd rather resolve this with punching you in the face." *'(Win Vs Yuko)': "Leave before I kill you." *'(Win Vs Sienna/Sophia/Balder)': "At least you are breaking some rules, you've got my respect." *'(Win Vs Claude)': "Another victory for little sister." *'(Win Vs Vanessa)': "I am a criminal, not a heroine." *'(Win Vs Semiramis)': "You should show them that dark isn't evil." *'(Win Vs Weapon Fighters)': "Man, I don't care about what you say, I am me." *'(Victory 1)': "Fighting is an addiction that I will never stop, thanks to this device." *'(Victory 2):': "I've got a lot of blood from my fights, but I never kill them unless it is requested..." *'(Victory 3)': "You got some interesting skills, need to research them." *'(Victory Vs Claude)': "I know that you don't want to fight me, but, you didn't show your strength and you held back because I am a girl, next time try again." *'(Victory Vs Adelheid)': "Hey Valkyrie, you shouldn't underestimate my family's martial arts by the way, I even destroyed deities with just these fists. That weapon was very useless and annoying." *'(Victory Vs Yuko)': "If not for your pact with whenever, the fight would have been more tougher, at least I got your motivations..." *'(Victory Vs Kiyo)': "You are no different from your big bro, Kamiya." *'(Victory Vs Balder)': "You'll become better in the future, boy." *'(Victory Vs Vanessa/Kali Chrome)': "I am sure that a final encounter between the butterfly and the dragon will happen soon." *'(Victory Vs Eliza)': "Did you believed in nothing? Now just believe that you are still alive." *'(Victory Vs Kira/Aris/Astolpho)': "I defeated you annoying piece of crap." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "This was just another field day..." Alexa Maxwell *'(Intro)': "My flames will never stop burning!" *'(Intro Vs Risa)': "Let's do our best, fellow fire bearer, Show no mercy!" *'(Intro Vs Enkohime)': "Prepare yourself to see the humble skills of the Phoenix." *'(Intro Vs Jet Dark)': "Can you teach me how to fight less reckless, Mr. Mysterious guy?" *'(Intro Vs Sienna)': "I am pleased to face someone like you!" *'(Taunt)': "Bring it on pal." *'(Taunt Vs Sienna)': "Follow your own destiny!" *'(Win 1)': "Yay, I won!" *'(Win 2)': "It was written that these flames will be only defeated if you had better tactics." *'(Win Fire Princess Udiya)': "This Phoenix burned anything at ease." *'(Win Vs Risa)': "My respects to someone like you, you fought well but not enough." *'(Win Vs Enkohime)': "How haughty, at least you got defeated, ninja or whenever." *'(Win Vs Sienna)': "I am the better one in terms of sleeping time!" *'(Victory 1)': "I must admit that you where a decent warrior, but not really good after all." *'(Victory 2)': "Life isn't over if you lost, try again in another bout." *'(Victory Vs Risa)': "You remind me of my adopted son Ignis. But you've got a great made style, not enough for a Dojo but maybe." *'(Victory Vs Enkohime)': "You need some humility, your self-absorbed personality is what you weakened up, even after many years. Alison would be proud of your personality at least, you would be great friends." *'(Victory Vs Yuya/Yuko)': "That Lightning is different, but somehow reminded me of Dynamo, but I don't think you can hold against him yet." *'(Victory Vs Eiji)': "Your ice is powerful, not so than Yuri's, I think the two of you would relate, also you might know Blade, isn't you?" *'(Victory Vs Vanessa)': "Keep on adventuring through the world. Madame!" *'(Victory Vs Sienna)': "You are not as good as in the last battle, because you want to save your sister right?" *'(Victory Vs S. Umbra/Kira)': "What happened with your sanity, boys?" *'(Victory Vs Kali Chrome/Joker)': "At least you are independent, but you didn't use all your might isn't it?" *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "Man, this was no different from Fighting a huge mech." Keith Laurent *'(Intro)': "Time to destroy you, slowly and painfully..." *'(Intro Vs Villain)': "Just looking for a fight. Little one." *'(Intro Vs Kain)': "Let's end this deal before my thirst controls me." *'(Intro Vs Vlad/Dawn/Nate/Twilight)': "I am going to end you, little brat." *'(Intro Vs Milo/Sienna/Karen)': "You seem to be special." *'(Intro Vs Godfried)': "Show me what being a Dominus is all about." *'(Intro Vs Ninus)': "Long time no see, Ninus." *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I am going to end you, no matter what." *'(Taunt)': "Don't be scared of me, be scared yourself instead..." *'(Taunt Vs Vlad)': "At least I got better discipline that you have." *'(Win 1)': "Another one bites the dust." *'(Win 2)': "I thought you where stronger, but definitively a nuisance." *'(Win Real Form)': "My power is limitless! Perish!" *'(Win Vs Vlad)': "Even if you are older than me, you still need to be smacked." *'(Victory 1)': "You where like a scared cat, but quite enjoyed this fight so far." *'(Victory 2)': "Defeating you was like, a kid playing with his toys." *'(Victory 3)': "More souls I win, More bodies are lost." *'(Victory Vs Villain)': "You are another level in terms of education, you need more discipline, in hell, the place that you deserve to go. Edward Lestrange." *'(Victory Vs Kain)': "Life is dark, but at least you got a girl on your side. Me, I have a wife and a son that wait for me." *'(Victory Vs Milo)': "You are still too young to deal with people like me. Death Slayer actually was right about that." *'(Victory Vs Vlad/Dawn/Twilight/Nate)': "I can't believe I dirtied my hands with the likes of you... At least you finally learned who I am." *'(Victory Vs Jet Dark)': "You must stick with racing instead..." *'(Victory Vs Godfried)': "I guess you can't even defeat a weaker creature like me." *'(Victory Vs Ninus)': "I know why Violet doesn't want to stay with you anymore. You're too obsessive with the lady." *'(Victory Vs Kali Chrome)': "You have a well done vision about what you want to do. And I respect that." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I've defeated stronger creatures than you, this was a given." Milo the Warrior *'(Intro)': "Okay, let's see what you are capable to do!" *'(Intro Vs Mascots)': "I am a mascot too? Dang!" Sienna Travers *'(Intro)': "I am going to do my best in this!" *'(Intro Vs Axeman)': "Gonna fight a Legendary Rockstar by the way!" *'(Intro Vs Eliza)': "Let's end this long running fight, Sister!" *'(Intro Vs Joker)': "Joker-sama, if you need a sparring partner to be worth of your strength, I am here." *'(Intro Vs Alexa)': "Let's hope these flames can deal with me." Balder Bryant *'(Intro)': "Fight exceeding your limits!" Joker *'(Intro)': "This Jester is just doing its daily duty." *'(Intro Vs Sienna)': Well, let's get started~!" *'(Intro Vs Astolpho)': Now, let's deal with you." *'(Intro Vs Vanessa/Karen/Semiramis)': "Let's see if magic can defeat me." *'(Intro Vs Kali)': "You are undead or just reborn, because it feels different than a living being." *'(Intro Vs Eliza)': "So you are the big little sister that used to be evil? What happened with you?" Karen Laine *'(Intro)': "I am showing my best!" Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos *'(Intro)': "My name is Vladimir Arcos, head of the Arcos family." *'(Intro Vs Nate)': "Okay Incubus, lets see how powerful you are." *'(Intro Vs Kiyo)': "Whatever you say, emo guy." *'(Intro Vs Godfried)': "Let's see if you are so big trendy." *'(Intro Vs Keith)': "You should know that I am no longer the brat, that's my sister." *'(Intro Vs Claude)': "We have a thing in common, an annoying ypunger sister." *'(Intro Vs Twilight)': "Hmm... You seem to have something interesting." *'(Intro Vs Dawn)': "Let's see if you are enough for a fight." *'(Taunt)': "The fight isn't over yet!" *'(Taunt - Vs Keith)': "The one with lack of Discipline is you!" *'(Win 1)': "Goodbye, its time to add a new opponent to my book." *'(Win 2)': "Witch hunts were far worse than this." *'(Win Full Power)': "I am gonna beat my sisters next!" *'(Win Vs Nate)': "Listen boy, you give up or what." *'(Win Vs Kiyo)': "Won't learn about respect yet?" *'(Win Vs Keith)': "You are no different to Victoria." *'(Victory 1)': "See, I am still the strongest in the family! The Prince of the Arcos!" *'(Victory 2)': "I wish Tasia was here to see my awesome yet tiresome fight." *'(Victory Vs Nate)': "Sadly, I won. Please retreat of here before you get my nerves?" *'(Victory Vs Kiyo)': "How Ironic you are with a '''VAMPIRE', while you hate vampires. Heh."'' *'(Victory Vs Godfried)': "Guess you did a retreat before this prince even beaten you..." *'(Victory Vs Claude)': "That was fair, but sadly you are still a human." *'(Victory Vs Keith)': "Listen little one, I have enough of your childish demeanor. Perish!" *'(Victory Vs Dawn/Twilight)': "Can't believe that you are one of the Lilith... But that didn't matter anyway." *'(Victory Vs Vlad)': "Guess you wasn't good at crossdressing, Roxana." *'(Victory Vs Tlalli Demon)': "Piece of cake." Sophia von Ritter *'(Intro)': "Let's end this, I am bored." *'(Intro Cerberus Black)': "Don't mess with us!" Jet Dark/Black Vision *'(Intro)': "Just doing business, nothing else." *'(Intro Vs Balder/Claude/Valeria)': "Look I'm fighting normal people this time, not supernatural craziness like in the races." *'(Intro Vs Jet Dark)': "Darkness, this is not another of your machinations, right?" *'(Intro Vs Jet Dark, response)': "I just happen to look like you, nothing else." Claude Lindbergh *'(Intro)': "Hope you don't get hurt with just Martial arts." *'(Intro - Vs Valeria)': "If you request me to fight dirty, okay." Dr. Seth Einsteintin *'(Intro)': "Prepare to be defeated for the awesome power of science!" *'(Intro Vs Vanessa)': "Now is '''my' time to shine, give up, Sorceress."'' *'(Intro Vs Sampson-Travers Sisters)': "You got some interesting technology I might use for World Domination." Eliza Sampson *'(Intro)': "I am telling you, this fight is going to be pointless and unexciting." *'(Intro Vs Dawn/Ninus)': "This human girl will defeat you." *'(Intro Vs Sienna)': "Let's end our duel, little one." *'(Intro Vs Joker)': "Nothing, I am in my current age. But thanks for asking." Kali Chrome *'(Intro)': "I am not Vanessa, my name is Kali Chrome." *'(Intro Vs S. Umbra/Kira)': "At least I keep my good side in check." ACS SOFTWORKS Faction Yuko Amano *'(Intro)': "Let me show you why I'm called the Personified Fear!" *'(Intro Vs Adelheid)': "After the beating I'll will give you, you'll be nothing but white ash!" *'(Intro Vs Valeria)': "I don't care about your bounty. All that matters is me and that Aris jerk!" *'(Intro Vs Yuya)': "Tsk. You again." *'(Win 1)': "Hmph. ''You waste my time."'' *'(Win 2)': "!" *'(Taunt)':'' "You gonna fight or what?!"'' *'(Victory 1)': "You're lucky I didn't kill you, kid!" Kiyo Kamiya *'(Intro)': "I suppose I have no choice." *'(Intro Vs Siegmar)': "If you say so..." *'(Intro Vs Vanessa)': "My sadness is not your concern. Stay away from me while you can." *'(Intro Vs Vlad)': "Good or not, no vampire shall prevail against me!" *'(Intro Vs Twilight)': "Here I go, Twilight." *'(Intro Vs Godfried)': "Dominus!!!" *'(Intro Vs Kira)': "You will not... influence me!" *'(Intro Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I am not going to let anyone die in front of me ever again!" * (Win 1): "I just want to end this." * (Win 2): "Please forgive me..." * (Win Vs Siegmar): "Shut your mouth and just fight." * (Win Vs Vanessa): "Just go. Please leave me alone." * (Win Vs Dominus) ''"This will be your end!"'' * (Taunt): "What a fool." * (Victory 1): "The blood in my hands, will never be cleansed." * (Victory 2): "Don't say I didn't warn you." * (Victory 3): "I told you to run... but you wouldn't listen to me." * (Victory Vs Siegmar): "You have way too much pride in yourself. That's your fatal flaw." * (Victory Vs Vanessa): "An innocent butterfly like her, to meet her demise like this. Poor little thing..." * (Victory Vs Valeria): "Not as strong as Brother told me. Maybe it just wasn't his lucky day back then." * (Victory Vs Vlad): "It's just business, Vlad. Don't take it personally." * (Victory Vs Twilight): "It was a joy fighting with you, Twilight." * (Victory Vs Godfried): "Your reign of terror ends here. Goodbye, Dominus" * (Victory Vs Kira): "I will never become a monster like you!" * (Victory Vs Tlalli Demon): "Begone, demon. Your evil has no place in this world."